Dog Fight
by TruenoAzul
Summary: Universo Alterno - Gaara e Itachi corren una carrera callejera, donde el premio es la novia del Uchiha... Gaara siente algo por ella, y ésta es la única forma de apoderarse de ella. GaaTema sandcest - incesto


**DOGFIGHTS – GaaTema – OneShot**

_Bueno, este es un fic que me pidieron que escribiera. Es un GaaraxTemari, es incesto, así que si no les gusta o no soportan el incesto, por favor no dejen comentarios agresivos ^^. También hay una leve insinuación de ItachixTemari, pero porque adoro la pareja!! Espero que les guste._

_

* * *

_

"_lo que puedas ganar, es tuyo por derecho"_

En la oscuridad de las calles nocturnas de Suna, una ciudad ubicada en el medio del desierto del País del Viento, dos imponentes deportivos se disputaban una carrera, llevando al límite sus potenciales, y haciendo que el rechinar del caucho de las cubiertas contra el asfalto, se escuchara aún en el mar de arena de las afueras.

Bajo el cielo límpido de pasada la medianoche, los dos autos encararon la última curva hacia la recta final. Un Mazda y un Subaru, tremendos deportivos conseguidos por dos acaudaladas familias especialmente para sus hijos consentidos, enfilaron lado a lado los últimos metros que declararían al vencedor. Como si estuvieran sincronizados, el movimiento de derrape fue casi simultáneo, inclinando la parte delantera de los coches hacia la izquierda, mientras las ruedas traseras llevaban el ritmo doblando esa curva de ángulo recto. El Mazda se abrió unos centímetros, un poco más de lo necesario, y el conductor del Subaru percibió una oportunidad, acelerando al máximo y aprovechando la tracción integral de su poderoso deportivo.

Ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, ambos aparecieron lado a lado en la última recta, jugando a ver cuál de los dos tenía más fuerza en esos coches: si el motor rotativo y la tracción trasera del Mazda, o la tracción integral y la preparación para drifting del Subaru. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que disputaban… y todos los allí reunidos lo sabían. Esa era más que una disputa entre los hijos de dos grandes familias, sino la competencia por sobre una chica.

Y eso fue lo que determinó la victoria.

En el último momento, por sólo dos centímetros, el Mazda cruzó primero la línea.

Los dos autos se detuvieron bajo las luces de la callejuela que nadie se animaba a cruzar por las noches, y el negro perlado del Mazda opacó al azul metalizado de llantas doradas del Subaru, con la victoria que acababa de gozar. La puerta del coche ganador se abrió, dejando que un joven de altura media de veinte años, bajara tranquilo con la soberbia plantada en sus ojos aguamarina que tan bien contrastaban con el rojo de sus cabellos; cerró la puerta casi azotándola, quedándose de pie mirando a la fémina que estaba a unos metros de su auto, para luego voltear haciendo que las cadenas que colgaban de su pantalón de cuero negro, se golpearan mutuamente, adornando la noche con ese sonido.

La tensión del momento aumentó considerablemente cuando del Subaru se bajó el otro conductor, con su mirada clavada en la de la chica, mientras ambos parecían decirse todo con la vista. El joven comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el otro. Llevaba las manos como puños a los lados de su cuerpo, vistiendo un jean desgastado con calzado negro, que combinaba con la camisa del mismo tono que llevaba casi desprendida, dejando que su largo cabello negro y lacio, se meciera con el viento, a pesar de tenerlo atado en una cola a la altura de su nuca. Viendo el reto que se le acercaba, el pelirrojo se movió unos pasos, pisando la tierra sabiendo que en ese momento él era casi como dios, y tenía el poder… tenía la victoria.

- Me la cobraré, Sabaku no Gaara… -dijo el morocho, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, sin quitarle sus ojos negros de encima- No puedes ir en contra de su voluntad…

- Eso no me interesa… -fue la respuesta del ganador- es mi hermana, y no quiero verte cerca de ella nunca más. Te equivocaste al intentar algo con ella, Uchiha Itachi.

Esas palabras cerraron la conversación, y Gaara volteó hacia donde estaba la chica, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima al morocho, el cual ya no sabía cómo pedirle perdón sólo con la mirada. Cuando estuvo cerca, el pelirrojo la tomó por la muñeca con fuerza, y caminó bajo la observación atenta de todos hacia el auto, abriendo la puerta de su Mazda, y arrojándola dentro, a pesar de los constantes forcejeos de ella. Cerró la puerta con el seguro, y mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado, vio a su otro hermano, de pie frente a su coche.

- Nos vamos, Kankurou… -ordenó.

Inmediatamente el aludido dio la orden a los demás miembros de su grupo, y segundos después el Mazda salió arando en la cabecera del grupo, mientras otros deportivos lo seguían, dejándolo liderar el movimiento. Sin embargo, del otro lado, Itachi giró enfrentando su coche para luego asestarle una iracunda patada a la rueda delantera izquierda, mientras su hermano menor se acercaba, sin siquiera tocarle, para no sentir él la furia del mayor.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Itachi? -le preguntó, manteniendo impávida su mirada fría y lejana.

- ¿Y qué te parece? -fue la sarcástica respuesta- No la voy a dejar en manos de su psicópata hermano… Voy a hacerme más rápido, y luego ese demonio de Suna se las va a ver conmigo.

Volviéndose hacia atrás, dio la orden de retirada, y muy pronto el Subaru marchó de vuelta a Konoha, su ciudad, seguido por los autos de los miembros de su grupo.

Una hora después, el reluciente Mazda de faros ocultos y curvas deportivas, avanzaba solitario por las calles nocturnas de Suna, las cuales se cubrían de una fina película de arena que llegaba desde el desierto que rodeaba a la ciudad. Se detuvo en un edificio en el barrio de más alto nivel, y entrando silencioso por el garaje bajó hacia el subsuelo, al mismísimo estacionamiento donde ella dejaba su adorado RX7. El deportivo se detuvo frente a unos coches, y volviendo marcha atrás, se estacionó al lado de otro Mazda, de color azul como la noche y vidrios completamente polarizados, que ostentaba un imponente alerón en su parte trasera.

Recién entonces, Gaara volteó su rostro hacia la izquierda, para observar a su hermana que en todo el trayecto no había dicho palabra, dejando que sus aguamarinas la recorrieran.

Ella estaba sentada con las piernas estiradas cruzándose a la altura de la pantorrilla, mientras se acodaba en el vano de la puerta antes del vidrio, dejando su mejilla derecha reposar sobre su cansada mano, al tiempo que sus ojos se perdían en el coche que tenía a su lado en el estacionamiento. Vestía una corta minifalda tableada de color verde claro, que contrastaba con sus botas a media pantorrilla de color ocre, y la camisa manga tres cuartos del mismo color, que llevaba desprendida hasta el busto, mientras que su cabello suelto y dorado enmarcaba aún mejor sus ojos verdes, más oscuros que los de su hermano.

En ese momento, la vaga idea de sentirse mal cruzó por la mente del pelirrojo, pero inmediatamente fue desechada al saber que de tener la oportunidad, ella volvería con el morocho. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, mientras que su mano derecha apretaba el mango del freno de mano intentando descargar su ira. La rubia pareció sentir ese enojo, y volteó hasta encontrar la mirada de su hermano, manteniendo ella la postura fría y despreocupada, hasta que sus ojos verdes se enfrentaron finalmente.

Ninguno iba a decir nada, sólo se retaban con los ojos intentando hallar una debilidad en el otro, para lastimarlo aún más. Ella no entendía porque el pelirrojo tenía ese afán por alejar a todos de su lado, y él no comprendía por qué tenían que ser hermanos; si bien a él no le importaba, ella jamás lo aceptaría. Mas en el preciso momento en que él iba a explicarle la fama que los Uchiha tenían, aunque seguramente ella ya la conociera, la fémina lo interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa desastrosa necesidad de hacer infelices a todos los que tienes a tu alrededor? -preguntó ella, casi escupiendo las palabras- Tú mismo haces que todos se alejen de tu lado.

Esas palabras anularon todo posible pensamiento que albergara una mera explicación hacia ella. Moviéndose como gato con una agilidad pasmosa, Gaara estiró su diestra desde el freno de mano hacia la palanca en la base del asiento de ella, inclinándolo completamente hacia atrás y, aprovechando la sorpresa de la rubia, sostuvo sus manos con su zurda, mientras subiéndose en ese mismo asiento, dejaba sus rodillas a los lados de la cadera de su hermana, aprovechando el momento para observar mejor ese rostro. Luego de lo que había escuchado, él sentía que la remota posibilidad de que alguna vez pudiera decirle la verdad, estaba cada vez más lejos.

- Temari… -su voz grave parecía diluirse en un murmullo- Eres tú, la única que hiere a los demás con sus palabras… y su accionar…

La voz del pelirrojo finalmente murió en un siseo cerca de la oreja de ella, dejándole cerrar los ojos y acercar su nariz hacia el cabello de su hermana inhalando el hermoso perfume a Iris que tenía. Bajó sus caderas instintivamente sentándose sobre ella, mientras su diestra se movía acariciándole levemente la cintura y su boca buscaba probar la piel de su cuello, ese que tantos pensamientos insanos le provocaban; sentía los suspiros de su hermana, sentía sus manos tensas bajo el aprisionamiento, pero así también era consciente de cómo sus ojos rehusaban encontrar los de él. Le mordió y lamió el lóbulo de la oreja antes de hablarle, sabiendo que era muy probable que ella jamás volviera a encararle.

- Eres tan ciega que no te das cuenta de la realidad…

La soltó tan rápido como la había apresado, y volviéndose hacia su propio asiento, destrabó el bloqueo de las puertas para bajarse raudamente e irse tras azotar nuevamente la puerta, con dirección al ascensor que lo llevaba al departamento que compartía con sus hermanos, aquel que su padre les había obsequiado como sutil forma de decirles que no los quería más en su casa. Aún echada en el asiento, sin poder moverse, Temari escuchó los agresivos pasos de Gaara alejarse, hasta que la puerta del ascensor se cerró, dejándola completamente sola en ese estacionamiento.

Se bajó del coche y al cerrar la puerta éstas se bloquearon automáticamente e, ignorando el sonido, la fémina permaneció de pie frente a su hermoso RX7, el cual tenía desde que cumplió los dieciocho, y que si sus hermanos no le hubieran quitado los dos juegos de llaves y todas las posibles cosas con las que hubiera podido encenderlo, ella lo hubiera usado para ir tras Itachi. Pero no en ese momento. Se llevó la zurda hasta la oreja sintiendo el rastro húmedo de la saliva de su hermano, y su mente no quiso comprender las palabras que él le había dicho.

Soltó un suspiro un poco frustrada, y dejando de observar su coche se dirigió hacia el mismo ascensor, al cual llamó y debió aguardar casi un minuto para que bajara. Entró a pasos cansinos, y marcando el décimo piso, abandonó sus ojos a la pared de vidrio del ascensor, a través de la cual podía verse la noche sobre Suna, y el lejano desierto que la rodeaba. Llegó hasta su piso con tranquilidad, y al abrir la puerta del ascensor, entró en el pequeño hall que le daba paso a su departamento. Abrió la puerta con su llave, y se adentró cerrando tras de sí.

Caminó un poco por el living hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina, y poder beber un poco de agua, para luego volver a cruzar el living en dirección a las habitaciones. Entró en el pequeño hall interno donde cinco puertas aparecían en las paredes: los tres dormitorios, el baño, y la sala libre, como ellos le decían. Por un instante, Temari observó la puerta del cuarto de Gaara, pero sin saber qué haría ahí dentro, tomo el picaporte de su puerta y entró cerrando tras de sí, como ya era su costumbre.

Sin embargo, sintió que alguien estaba dentro, y girándose rápidamente, sólo alcanzó a ver los dos juegos de las llaves de su auto volar por los aires, desde donde Gaara las había lanzado, apoyado al lado de la puerta. Alzando la diestra, Temari dio un manotazo en el aire atrapándolas, para luego mirarlas mientras veía que su hermano atinaba a irse de la habitación.

- Ahí tienes las llaves -masculló el pelirrojo- Ve a buscarlo si quieres.

Estirado la zurda hacia la puerta recién cerrada, la abrió sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, y salió al pequeño hall. Mientras tanto, ella continuaba observando las llaves; estaba a tres horas en auto de Konoha, y conociéndose a sí misma, podría llegar en la mitad del tiempo si conducía rápido su RX7. Mas en ese momento, no le interesaba ver a Itachi. En ese momento, quería que todo se le aclarara un poco. Sus dos hermanos, Kankurou y Gaara, siempre habían sido sobre protectores, pero desde el momento en que los tres comenzaron a dirigir esa mafia de autos donde ahora estaban metidos, sabían muy bien que ella podía cuidarse sola.

Salió al hall interno justo cuando Gaara estaba cerrando la puerta de su habitación, y sosteniéndola con su mano izquierda, la empujó con fuerza abriéndose paso dentro del cuarto, para luego quedarse observándolo fijamente. Él frunció el seño dejando su despiadada mirada que usaba cuando corría, observando las esmeraldas de su hermana que parecían no transmitirle nada en lo absoluto.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así, Gaara? -preguntó ella, finalmente.

Él se limitó a hacer una mueca de medio lado con su boca, que pretendía ser una sonrisa cínica.

Se acercó hasta Temari a paso lento y tranquilo, sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos, mientras ella permanecía quieta en su lugar hasta que estuvieron demasiado cerca, y retrocedió casi instintivamente hasta que su espalda chocó contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Gaara se acercó hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron, y acariciando su brazo izquierdo con la mano del mismo lado, bajó desde el hombro de ella hasta entrelazar los dedos de ambos, para luego alzarle la mano por sobre la cabeza dejándola apoyada contra la pared.

- Eres mía… -susurró- y de nadie más…

Su respiración chocaba contra la piel broncínea de la fémina, mientras su boca subía por el cuello, apenas rozándola, haciendo que aunque se contuviera, su respiración se acelerara. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, como había hecho hacia un rato, saboreando el sabor del metal de la pequeña argolla que ella tenía como zarcillo. Estiró su rostro hacia delante, y lamió su mejilla cerrando sus ojos, hasta que por fin sus bocas quedaron tan juntas que sus alientos parecían mezclarse, mientras el verde de sus ojos se confundía, y sus labios apenas se rozaban.

- Jamás te consideré como una hermana…

Pronunció las palabras articulando sílaba por sílaba, dejando que la pesadez de sus respiraciones se acompasara, hasta que ella finalmente cerró los ojos como si intentara escapar de aquello. Los ojos aguamarina del pelirrojo bajaron hasta fijarse en los rojizos y carnosos labios de Temari, los cuales mantenía levemente separados, y no pudo evitar esa tentación. Hincó sus dientes en el inferior, dejando que unas gotitas de sangre salieran, que no tardó en repasar con su lengua, disfrutando del sabor. Volvió a atrapar el labio inferior de ella con su boca, pero esta vez sin morderla, y sintió que la mano que él le sostenía, su hermana la estaba apretando. Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse una vez más, y fue él quien se separó, pasando una vez más su lengua sobre la boca femenina, casi como retándola.

Temari hizo un ademán hacia delante, su boca buscando la de él instintivamente, pero Gaara se echó hacia atrás unos centímetros, con una sibilina sonrisa en su rostro hasta que volvió a acercarse, haciendo nuevamente lo mismo. Los intentos vanos de ella se repitieron un par de veces; no sabía desde cuando, pero tenerlo así, tan cerca… jugando con ella, y ella disfrutándolo… le daba la sensación de que siempre lo había querido, aún cuando para todos fuera repulsivo que algo así pasara entre dos hermanos.

Pero a ninguno les importaba.

Sus ojos se cruzaron nuevamente, pero esa vez él se acercó lo suficiente para degustar esa boca que hacía tanto quería probar, hasta que finalmente sintió esa suavidad rozar con sus labios, cató ese sabor y se relamió, y volvió a besarla atrayéndola con su mano libre por la cintura, mientras la chica alzaba su zurda para acariciarle la espalda a través de la camiseta de red que él usaba. Se besaron dejando que sus lenguas se reconocieran, permitiendo que la humedad del beso refrescara sus cuerpos, mientras la intensidad de éste parecía aumentar al tiempo que sus manos se iban liberando, y sus respiraciones se agitaban. Él se separó cuando la falta de aire se les hizo insoportable, y lamiendo desde el mentón a la comisura de la boca de ella, bebió una gota de saliva que se le hizo el manjar más exquisito.

No se dijeron más nada por el resto de la noche… al menos, no hasta unas horas después.

*

Gaara apoyó la frente en el hombro desnudo de su hermana, que permanecía acostada debajo de él, dejando que ella le acariciara la espalda, mientras ambos se perdían en las más diversas cavilaciones mentales. En ese momento, acostados en la cama y sólo iluminados por la luz de la solitaria luna que entraba por la ventana, necesitaban serenar sus pensamientos y sus respiraciones, que poco a poco se iban menguando hasta normalizarse. Los labios de Temari se curvaron en una imperceptible sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para el menor, que alzó su mirada para encontrar la de ella, intentando leer lo que pensaba.

- ¿Vas a ir tras Itachi ahora? -preguntó el pelirrojo, y ella negó con la cabeza.

- En este mundo de las carreras callejeras, lo que ganas en una de ellas es tuyo por derecho… -respondió, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- ¿Cómo en una pelea de perros? -Temari asintió, y él sonrió- Sólo que mucho mejor…

Bajando su mano por la espalda desnuda de la fémina, la sintió arquearse bajo su cuerpo por el contacto, y mientras ella lo atraía una vez más, volvieron a besarse habiendo dejado inconclusa la charla.

Gaara sabía muy bien lo que quería, hacía años que deseaba compartir con la rubia algo más, porque no podía expresar de otra forma lo que sentía cuando la tenía cerca, o lo que pensaba cuando ella se reía ante la más mínima broma de Kankurou; y sin embargo, Temari empezaba a sentir que todo se aclaraba, esos celos que sentía cuando Matsuri andaba cerca de su hermano, o los impulsos contenidos de espiarlo cuando nadaba en la piscina, ahora tenían un significado, un nombre.

Sin embargo, aún no le iba a decir que quería seguir en su cama por más tiempo o, mejor dicho… esperaría hasta el alba, cuando esa fiera de cabellos rojos que ahora devoraba su boca y acariciaba su cuerpo se durmiera, para decirle que deseaba seguir con él, hasta que el tiempo dejara de ser tiempo.


End file.
